The Start of Something Great
by unluckytalisman
Summary: An unknown force changed many's fates. Two beings were never meant to be, and one was contrived into a situation they had no business in. Two lives saved, one spared from captivity. This the a collection of prologues. . it's under hurt/comfort and family because I believe the situation within warrant them. Rated T for language, violence/abuse and mention of rape
1. Yukio Prologue 1

"You're sure right..? I mean...he was so bad we-"

"Yes, I'm sure. Focus on Hiroshi. He needs you. I can handle Yukio."

"You're not exactly good with him..."

"Can you word that any better? I _**AM**_ his father...I think I can handle him..."

"Okay...In other words...You know he's not going to calm down easily for you...and you know he's two now...he's only going to get worse..."

"Don't worry about it. I've got this."

Miyuki sighed, she had to admit defeat. "All right. Just...contact me if you need me to come back...?"

Hiroki smiled reassuringly. "That won't be necessary."

There was a moment of silence. Miyuki was visually upset. Hiroki's expression was hidden by the sunglasses he usually wears. The only thing showing his mood was the heartened smile on his face.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes, trying to read his emotions. She gave up quickly. She had known him since she was born and still could not fully read him. She gave him a hug and picked up her bags. She left the room without a word, causing Hiroki to frown.

'Hiroki ran a hand through his hair, thinking of what to do now that he'd be alone with his youngest son. As he turned to walk out of the room he was tackled down by said boy.

"Daddy!" Yukio beamed up at his father.

Hiroki chuckled and rustled his hair. "What's up, bud?"

Yukio frowned and looked out the door. "Where'd Mama go?"

"She and Hiroshi are going away for a while to train. We told you that..." He noticed Yukio look away sadly. "Didn't she say goodbye?"

"Yeah...But..."

"She'll be back...Just don't know when."

"'Kay..."

Hiroki shuddered as he heard thunder clash outside. "Don't worry. You've got me. I'm way better than Mom anyway, right?"

Yukio smiled a bit. "Maybe..."

"How about this? I'll teach you while your mother is teaching Hiroshi."

Yukio squealed. "Yes yes yes!"

Hiroki smiled and leaned back on the couch. "Okay, but tomorrow."

"Why?" Yukio whined. "I wanna now!"

Hiroki chuckled. "Yeah, but I don't wanna now, so we're going to do this." He pulled Yukio into a laying position and turned on the television. "Let's see what's on."

"Lazy Daddy..." Yukio giggled.

A few weeks later...

"Daddy, look!" Yukio beamed and pointed at the kunai sticking on the edge of of a broad target.

"Good job, Yukio!" Hiroki applauded. "You're picking this up fast."

Yukio somehow smiled brighter and threw another kunai.

Hiroki watched Yukio for a few moments, his attention soon being caught by a hawk landing on his shoulder. He sighed and took the note from it's leg. He sighed once again once he read what was on the note. "Okay, kiddo. We're going to have to call it quits for the day. I got something to take care of."

Yukio pouted. The sky became overcast as he teared up. "But, Daddy..."

"Hey hey hey, no tears," Hiroki tried to stay calm. He didn't want to see what would happen if Yukio started a tantrum. Things got bad enough when he was just upset. "We can pick this up later if you're good."

Yukio kept pouting, but the sky became clear once more, showing signs of a more flaccid attitude. "Okay..." he agreed.

The two walked back home quickly. Hiroki left Yukio with a clone then left once more. Yukio sat in his room playing with his toys when a loud thud interrupted his session.

"Daddy?" he tilted his head when he received no response. He stood up and walked to the living room. Standing there was a middle aged man that looked a lot like his father. "Who...who are you?"

The man smiled sweetly. "Don't worry about that." He feigned a frown when Yukio backed away. "Come now, Yukio...No need to be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you. Only to test you."

"Test me?"

"Yes," the man smiled once more. "See, I need to know if you'll be a proper heir. Your brother showed promise at your age too, but sadly..."

"Hmm?"

"He failed the test. Now things rest on you."

"I...I don't understand..."

"You don't need too," the man walked over to Yukio, grabbing his arm before he could move away. "Hopefully you don't end up like your brother."

Yukio found himself by the waterfall hidden the Taki from the outside world. His kekkei genkai had been forcibly activated by the man, causing him to go temporarily blind. He sat crying as rain fell from the sky. His eyes hurt badly from the amount of chakra forced into his body.

He looked around hopelessly as he heard voices approaching. His sight was starting to come back, though it wasn't enough to let him know what was going on.

He could vaguely see the shadows of Waterfall shinobi approaching, though because of his current mindset he didn't know if they were friend or foe.

"What happened?" a voice said.

"Is that Hiroki's boy?" another spoke.

"Why's he here alone?"

"Oh God...Look at the waterfall...!"

The ninja was referring to the electricity surging from the water.

Yukio's fear was causing unnatural occurrences. Aside from the electricity flowing from the water's surface, there was now hail falling on the sky; causing more distress from the toddler.

Lightning struck between the ninja and Yukio. The ground split and sent both parties flying. Yukio landing in the pool of surging water, while the ninja fell against trees and what was left of the ground.

One ninja appeared on the water, standing on the surface. He pulled Yukio up, ignoring the immense shocks he was receiving. "This is why we shouldn't allow outsiders..." he muttered as he knocked Yukio out with a blow to the back of the neck.

Yukio awoke hours later. A shadow loomed over him. His vision had come back slightly, or at least enough to know it was his father who shaded the light.

"D-Daddy?" he asked weakly.

Hiroki didn't respond. He simply looked down at Yukio, his expression unreadable.

"What happened?" Yukio was confused. He didn't remember anything aside from nearly drowning. "Where...where am I?

Once again, Hiroki did not respond. He simply shook his head twice in disappointment, something that was foreign.

"You failed," he finally spoke.

"W-what?"

Hiroki's response was taking off his sunglasses. His normally storm grey eyes were taken over by the colors of the Akugan; a blazing red rivaled only by the Sharingan.

"D-Daddy?" Yukio wanted to say more but all that left his mouth were screams of agony. He held his head as his father glared into his soul.

"Apparently you're eyes still work enough for this," Hiroki mused, his voice not his own.

Yukio tried to look at his father, but soon started to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was the voice of the man who had shown up in house laughing in the distance.


	2. Yukio Prologue 2

A/N: Mehh...so we're introducing so of the actual series characters ^^ so like i said in the description...it's AU...Minato and Kushina are alive! :D this also before the uchiha's coup(just before...and even if it wasn't...i believe Minato would of found a way to remedy that whole thing) Kushina and Naruto were walking through the forest looking for a proper place to practice. Kushina had seemed uneasy as they went further in, but Naruto didn't seem to notice. "Maybe we should do this another time..." she finally said. "But, Mom!" he whined. "You can't just brush me off! How often do we get to train!" He pouted. He had just started getting used to having more time with his parents now that Shira didn't need as much attention, and now she was trying to put him off? Not a chance. "I just don't think-" She was cut off by a strong gust of wind. She grabbed Naruto by the arm to stop him from being toppled over. "What the heck was that?!" The wind was instantly followed by golf ball sized hail buffeting them both. The hail soon mixed with snow and rain; an abnormal mix to say the least. "Mom...What's happening?" "I don't know..." She looked around, expecting an enemy shinobi to show up. "Wait..." Naruto broke away from her grasp and ran further into the storm. "Naruto! Where do you think you're going?!" she called after the academy student. Receiving no response, she followed him. As she did, she started to hear crying. She caught up to her son and stopped dead. "Is...is that a toddler?" Naruto was crouched down beside the child she referred to. "Yeah...Wonder what he's doing out here..." He reached out, trying to touch the boy, but a shard of ice shot out of thin air hitting the older boy's hand just hard enough to draw blood. "Ow!" "How...how is that possible?" Kushina asked under her breath. She looked at Naruto's hand then sighed. "Well, it's not that bad. Can you tough it out?" Once he nodded she looked at the younger boy. "Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" The only response was more crying. "C'mon, we're not gonna hurt you. We just want to help." "I don't think you're gonna get through to him..." Naruto groaned. Kushina ignored her son and knelt beside the boy. "Come on. Just tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."  
The boy sniffled and calmed enough to speak. "I...I..." he trailed off. Kushina waited patiently for him to continue. After a few moments he did. "I...I'm lost...and my head hurts...and I..I..." He started sobbing again. "Well, duh, you're lost," Naruto grumbled. He was getting tired of getting attacked by weather. He flinched when his mother glared at him. Kushina sighed then smiled softly at the boy. "How about we get you out of this storm? Then we'll find out where your parents are." The boy calmed down eventually and took her outstretched hand. The hail mixture turned to a freezing rainstorm. Lighting struck, and thunder clashed in the sky. "Mom...are you sure we should bring him into the village?" She simply glared at him then led both boys back to Konoha. "You're telling me you just found him in the forest?" Minato looked at Kushina confused. The boy was asleep in her arms. "And it was him causing that crazy weather?" "Yeah," she said. "It would seem that way." "Hmm...Well that's...different..." He sat back in his chair. "Did he say where he came from?" "No...but..." "Well, in any case...We should probably find his family." As if on cue the boy started to stir. He moaned and opened his eyes. "Hey there, sleepyhead," Kushina smiled at him. "You're that lady..." he mumbled. He looked around then saw Minato. "Who's he?" "I'm Minato Namikaze, the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf," he explained gently. "And who might you be?" "Y-Yukio...I think...?" "You think?"  
"I...don't remember..." "Oh, you poor thing," Kushina snuggled him. "Maybe we should take him to the hospital..." "Yeah," Minato nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?" "No. I can handle him. Shouldn't be too bad, right?" Later that night... Kushina and Minato were sitting at the kitchen table talking. "So, he has amnesia?" Minato repeated what Kushina had told him. "Yeah...but they don't know why..." she replied. "He said his head was hurting, but there was no sign of physical damage." "Hmm..." he looked towards the living room where Yukio was sitting. "Well...I suppose-" "Don't you dare say we're putting him in the orphanage!" Kushina cut him off. "He's freaked out enough as it is. Being around so many kids isn't going to help..." "Then what do you suggest we...No." She pouted. "You don't even know what I was thinking!" "You want to adopt him, and the answer is no." "Why not?! I don't see one single reason why we couldn't!" "Who the hell is this?!" their three-year old yelled almost immediately as she walked in with Naruto, who had just brought her home. "Shira, don't swear!" Both parents sighed. "And that," Minato gestured to their daughter, who was being pried off Yukio by Naruto, "is exactly why we cannot have another child. She barely gets along with Naruto...and they're biologically related. There's no way she's going to accept someone who she doesn't know at all." "She'll learn to love him," Kushina smiled. "Kushina..." "Please, Minato?" she pleaded. "I don't want to see him in a bad situation." "An orphanage isn't exactly a bad situation. At least he'd have a place to stay..." "But he wouldn't be happy there...No child is..." "He's still young. Chances are someone will take him." "He's not young enough...People want _babies_ , Minato...You know that...He's just old enough to be counted as not a baby..." "Well then, what do you suggest we do?" She thought for a moment then grinned, a seemingly brilliant idea forming in her head. "Use your authority as Hokage to make someone adopt him." "Kushina you know I can't-" he started, but she cut him off. "Yes you can! You're the village leader! You can do whatever you want! And besides, who could say no to you?" "I'm not going to abuse my power like that, Kushina. The answer is no." "Fine...Then I'll take matters into my own hands," she said and walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room. She picked up Yukio, who was once again crying after Shira's childish attempt at murder, and walked out into the rain. "I'm almost afraid of what she's planning..." Minato sighed. Kushina sat in the park. She had consoled Yukio enough that the storm was now a light rain. She looked around and smiled as she saw who she was waiting for. "Mikoto, over here," she waved. "Kushina...why do you have that child?" "That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." "I already don't like where this is going...but I'll give you a chance to explain." Kushina nodded. "Okay. So..." She went on to explain how she came across the boy. "So..." Mikoto looked at her incredulously. "You want me to take in a child that 1. you don't know where he came from and 2. has a mysterious bloodline technique that could possibly-" she cut herself off with a sigh. "There's no way I could do that..." "And why not?" Kushina didn't wait for an answer. "You have a big enough house for another child. You already have 2 kids, what's one more?" "Can you hear yourself?" "Yes, I can," Kushina said matter-of-factly. "And anyway...You did want another...right?" "Yes, but you _know_ Fugaku isn't going to go for this. And then there's Sasuke..." "I'm sure they'll both be fine with it. Just talk to them." When Mikoto didn't reply she went on. "How about this, just take him in for a bit? I mean...Do you wanna see this sweet little boy all alone in an orphanage? Or ending up with someone who'll just abuse him? Because that's what will happen." Mikoto thought for a moment then sighed. "Okay...but you have to try to find him a home...And...for the record, there's no proof he would end up with an abusive family." Kushina waved dismissively then smiled at Yukio. "Hey, I have some good news. You're going with my friend for a bit." Yukio sniffled and looked up at her. He hadn't even noticed Mikoto was there. "Huh?" He looked over and tilted his head. "Don't worry, she's nice. And her family is...nice...enough..." "You're..." Yukio looked back at Kushina. "Hey, cheer up. You don't wanna stay with me. You've seen what it's like at my house." "Girl's mean..." he responded. "Yeah," Kushina laughed. "So, why don't you go with Mikoto? You'll live longer that way." He looked at Mikoto once again, studying her closely. She smiled at him and waved. He waved back then nodded. "'Kay...I'll go..." With that, Mikoto picked him up. "Well...I'll see you around," she said to Kushina then carried the boy back to her house. Mikoto sat holding Yukio. Sasuke sat across from her looking cross. "It's not going to be for long,"she explained to him once more. "He really has no place to go." "But...We don't need another kid...and he's just going to get in the way. and-" "Look, sweetie, he's not going to cause much trouble. What's the worse he can do?" Sasuke looked at her straight-faced and deadpanned, "Shira Namikaze." "Well...yeah, she was-" "Is," he corrected as politely as he could muster. " _Is_ a bit of a handful, but you know there's a lot good things about having younger children around, too." "You sound like we're keeping him permanently..." he muttered dejectedly. "Don't worry. It's just temporary." Before their conversation could continue, the front door slid open. Sasuke smirked slightly and ran out to the foyer. A few moments later,, he returned with his father. Sasuke looked strangely satisfied while Fugaku looked a tad miffed. "What did you let Kushina talk you into?" he sighed. "I want you to take him back to her." "I already said we'd watch him until she and Minato could find him a home." "You could have consulted me." "It all happened pretty fast...I figured we could talk when you got home." "I'm pretty sure you could have bothered me at the station for this," he turned to Sasuke. "Go upstairs and wait for dinner." Once Sasuke had hesitantly obeyed, he looked down at the toddler his wife was sitting with. The boy looked up at him with curious grey eyes. "What's your name?" Fugaku finally spoke. "Y-Yukio, sir..." he looked away. The older man was seemingly baring into his soul. "Where did you come from?" "Uh..." "He's got amnesia, dear," Mikoto answered for Yukio. "Kushina said he barely knew his own name." "I see." "He doesn't seem to be much trouble," Mikoto said cogently. "Do you really want to put up with another toddler? We've done it twice already. You know how difficult it can be." "According to Kushina, he's pretty quiet because of...well whatever happened. I doubt he'll get into much. Can't we just let him stay until Kushina finds him a permanent place to stay?" Fugaku looked from her to Yukio. Something about the child didn't sit right with him, but regardless he sighed and turned away. "All right. He can stay, but only until the end of the month. If he hasn't found a home by then, he's going to the orphanage." With that he walked out. Mikoto sighed in relief. "Well, Yukio, looks like you'll be staying with us for a while." Yukio didn't reply. He looked at the doorway with his head tilted. "Something wrong?" When he shook his head she smiled softly and stood. "Well, let me show you around." The month went by rather quickly. Yukio had spent most of the time being a recluse; he hadn't socialized much. He occasionally spent time with Mikoto, and Itachi offered to spend his free time with him when he wasn't with Sasuke. Currently, Yukio was sitting with Sasuke, much to the latter's vexation. In the kitchen, Kushina sat with Mikoto. Minato was beside Kushina while Fugaku watched the children in the doorway; not caring much for what Kushina and Minato had to come talk about. "So...How's he doing?" Kushina smiled slyly, obviously having sort of plan in mind. "Did you find him a place to stay?" Fugaku asked bluntly. "Well...Actually..."Minato started. "We have," Kushina finished for her husband. "He's been here for a month right?" "No," Fugaku said, already knowing what she was getting at. Kushina continued as if he hadn't spoken. "We were thinking, why don't you just adopt him? I mean, it's not a real problem, right?" "No," he repeated. "Maybe we could hear them out?" Mikoto suggested. "Okay," Kushina smiled seeing her opportunity. She started her argument before Fugaku could say 'no' again. "So, first off, he obviously needs a home. He's been here for a month so he's more or less used to the way you two run things. Why change things up for him? It'll just get messy." "Kushina, he's going to an orphanage the minute y-" Kushina held up a hand, effectively cutting him off and annoying him further. "Second, you LOVE kids! I mean you have two. And you know what they say, kids are like cats and potato chips, you just can't have enough!" "Then why don't you take him?" "I'm getting to that! Now, we would absolutely love to take him, but we have Shira, and she's a bit...well, she's anti-social. She's already outright told us that she doesn't want another brother. But, and I have proof," she smiled at Mikoto," that at least on of your children is okay with having him around, and the other...well he'll come around." Fugaku looked at his wife then turned an angry eye to Kushina. "You're argument isn't persuading at all. Now will you take him and-" "Let me finish," Kushina replied calmly. "Now, onto the next point. He'd be a great addition to your family. And let's face it, he's becoming quite cheerful, well...a bit more cheery at least, and that's something you could really use around here." "And just what are you insinuating?" "That's beside that point. Now...next point...you _know_ I know you've had a bit of trouble...well...uh... Well, let's not say what that certain problem is...but taking him might fill that void, ya know?" That part of the argument disarmed him. Mikoto looked at Fugaku then looked away. "Well...I see I reached a practical affirmation," Kushina nodded. "So, there's that. Now, that you've thought about that, think about what else I said." She allowed a few moments to pass before continuing. "Now...I have one last argument...And I know you don't want to admit it, but you know you kind of...well you haven't been the epitome of a good parent." Of course that statement was directed at one of them in particular. "Now, I know you do technically have a second chance, but...let's be serious, helping yet another young life would help you right the wrong you did. Now, I know it's not all your fault, but even if there wasn't the fact that you made a past mistake, there's actuality that you'd still be helping a young, mold-able soul have a chance at a better life." She looked at the Uchihas then to Minato. "I think that was all, right?" "Yeah..." Minato agreed. "So," Kushina nodded to herself. "What do you say?" Fugaku looked at Mikoto, then sighed. "We'll talk about it..." he finally agreed. The Uchihas had a rather lengthy family meeting after the conversation with the Namikazes, after which they called Yukio to join them. Sasuke sat rather disgruntled as the younger boy walked in. The other members of the family looked rather affable. "Yukio," Fugaku began as said boy walked in. "We were talking, and we've come to a decision."  
"I'm...going to the orphanage now, aren't I?" Yukio looked down dolefully. "Actually," Mikoto smiled at him. "Quite the opposite." Yukio looked up at her quizzically. "We've decided to adopt you, if that's okay with you that is." Yukio looked at her completely flabbergasted. "You...uh...what?" "We want to adopt you," she repeated. "Unless you don't want to stay," Sasuke said. "That's okay too. I hear the orphanage is really nice." "Sasuke!" Both parents glared at him causing him to flinch. "I uh..." Yukio wasn't completely registering the situation. "It's up to you," Mikoto said gently. "Y-yeah..."Yukio smiled. "I'll stay! But, uh..." he looked confused once more. "Why?" "Hmm?" "You changed your minds..." "Well..." Mikoto looked to her husband, not knowing what to say. "It's hard to explain," Fugaku said. "What do you say?" Yukio stared at them for a few moments. The month hadn't exactly been perfect, but he couldn't find a reason to deny the offer. He grinned brightly and nodded. "Yeah! I'll stay!" 


	3. Shira Prologue

"Sir...I think we should just give up...It's been months..." one of the ANBU captains was standing in Minato's office.

Minato just sighed. He didn't want to believe it, but he was going to have to face facts; his wife was probably dead. He dismissed the ANBU. "I know she's out there..." he said to himself. He felt if he kept saying that, it'd be true. He rested his head in his palms and let out a heavy sigh. He looked up as he felt another ninja approaching. "Come in." he said before they could knock.

"Lord Hokage," a young genin walking in, a mix of joy and unease on her face.

"Yes, Hanako? What is it?"  
"It's about Mrs. Kushina..."

"Yes?" he tried to hid the hope in his voice.

"She's...she's back, sir," she said meekly.

"What?!" he couldn't help the grin and tears that had formed.

"At the hospital...But-" she sighed. Before she could tell him more he used his instant teleportation to leave her alone in his office.

 _Almost a year..._ He thought as he raced to the nurse's station. _Almost a year...and I finally get to see her again!_ By this time, tears of joy were streaming down his face. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before walking calmly up to the nurse.

"Good morning, Lady Tsunade," he greeted happily.

She nodded, not matching his happiness. "Listen, Minato...I think there's something you should know..."

"Whatever condition she's in, I don't care! I want to see her!"

Tsunade sighed. "Okay..." she said, defeated. If there was one thing she knew about her old teammates student, he was stubborn. She told him where to find his wife and he took off running down the hall.

When Minato reached Kushina's door she weakly called out to him. He rushed in and took on a look of horror.

His wife lay in the bed, immobilized. She wasn't strapped down, but it was clear she couldn't move. She was nothing but skin and bone. She was flushed of color. Even her eyes were dull.

Minato's happiness turned to dread. All his time worrying about her being alive or dead...Well, this was worse than either. It was if she was between worlds. "Kushina...what happened to you?"

She smiled and spoke in a debilitated voice. "It's great to see you..." she coughed violently. "How's...How's Naruto?"

"H-he's fine..." Minato's was fighting to keep his voice steady. "He's missed you...But he never thought you were dead...Neither did I..."

"Sorry to worry you..." She smiled feebly. She let out another bout of coughs. "I...I have something to tell you..."

Minato shook his head. "Wait on it...You need rest...Do you want me to get you anything?"

Kushina continued as if he didn't speak. "On...on the mission...This man...I...He..." she started tearing up.

If he wasn't worried before, he was completely terrified now. There weren't many times Kushina would cry. The last time was when they made their son a jinchuriki. What could be so bad that she'd cry now?

"He...he what?" he urged her.

By now Kushina was sobbing. "I'm sorry Minato!" She sat up and leaned over to hug him. Having no strength, though, she ended up heading towards the floor. Minato caught her and knelt on the bed holding her.

"Kushina...no matter what happened...I'll always love you. I promise...Now what happened?"

"He...He..." she couldn't utter the word. Instead, she took a deep breath and hit the call bell. Minato looked at her confused, but she motioned him to be quiet.

"Yes, Mrs. Kushina?" a young medic walked in.

"Could you bring her in? I want Minato to see."

The nurse nodded and walked back out. Minato looked at Kushina looking more confused than before.

Not long after, the nurse returned, carrying a small bundle. Kushina forced herself into a proper sitting position and took the bundle from the nurse. Minato was pretty sure he knew what was going on at this point, but he had to ask all the same.

"Is...is that a baby?" he asked.

Kushina nodded, but didn't say anything.

"And...it's yours?" he ventured.

She nodded again, this time looking away.

"Boy or girl?" he asked.

She didn't meet his gaze. "Girl...Her name's Shira."

"My daughter's name's Shira, eh?"

It took a moment for his words to register. She whipped her head towards him. "What do you mean _your daughter_!?" she asked completely taken aback.

"Well, yeah. You had her...We're married, that does make her my daughter right? I mean...I might have to go through adoption papers since I'm not her...well none of that matters."

Kushina blinked and was silent for a moment. She broke into a smile and rested her head against Minato. "I love you so much, Minato."

He smiled and hugged the girls gently. "I love you too. Can I see her?" Kushina nodded and handed the sleeping infant to Minato.

Minato moved the blanket off the baby's face. He smiled softly. "She looks a lot like you." Then he noticed her hair and tilted his head slightly. "Uh...one thing though..."

"I know...Her hair is white..." Kushina said in an unreadable tone. "I... I think it was the experiments...While I was pregnant...and a bit after... the man...he was doing experiments..."

"Are you feeling okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No no...I'm fine...I think he was more focused on Shira..."  
"She seems fine though..."

Kushina shook her head. "No...actually..."

"She's got a block on her chakra..." Tsunade stood in the doorway. "It's there, but it seems like we can't measure it or get it to flow properly."

Minato looked a bit scared. "Is...is that deadly?"

Tsunade was fighting the urge to laugh. "If it was she'd be dead."

"Oh...yeah..." he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Is that all we have to worry about?"

"Well..." Tsunade sighed. "Without a proper flow of chakra...she can't perform jutsu...Any chance of her being a ninja is very slim."

Minato and Kushina both exchanged looks.

"But," Tsunade continued. "It wouldn't be completely impossible. Only time will tell." She said in a more hopeful tone. She walked over and took Shira from Minato. "Come, Fourth Hokage. Kushina needs her rest."

Minato kissed Kushina gently and laid her down. "All right. I'll see you first thing in the morning. Good night."

Kushina managed a farewell before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Katai Prologue 1

"Are you telling me you cheated on me?!' a man's voice echoed through the house.

"Quiet," his companion whispered. "You'll wake up Keisuke.'

"Maybe he should wake up! Then could say good bye to you both!"

"Honey, please! I didn't cheat! I was...was taken advantage of on a mission."

"I highly doubt that." He peered down at her stomach. "I'm going to the drug store,"And with that he left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Not long after, their son, Keisuke, walked into the living room. "It's not time for school...Is it…?"

His mother gave him a soft smile. "No, nothing like that." She stood up and took Keisuke's hand. "We have to report to the hokage, alright?"

"Is somethin-"

Before he could ask, Masami walked out the door. They went to the Hokage's mansion, and after she told him her story he instructed her to go to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital it seemed like an eternity before they were seen.

"Is something wrong?" the receptionist finally called them.

Masami walked up, carrying Keisuke. "I uh...I need a _special exam_.

The nurse walked her back to a waiting area.

After a few hours…

Keisuke woke up in the children's area of the hospital. There were children running and scrapping over toys. He looked around, then went to the nurse, or the one he assumed to be in charge.

"Yes, little boy," she smiled sweetly. "What can I do for you?"

"My name's Keisuke Nara...Is my mom here? Or my dad?"

"You're mother is, yes. You may see her in a moment."

As if on cue, a blonde burst threw through the doors of the examination room. "PARTY!"

The brunette sighed. "Lady Tsunade..."

"Aw c'mon! It's not everyday we see a pregnant woman! NEW LIFE IS THE ULTIMATE REASON TO CELEBRATE!"

The nurse muttered something about being shorthanded but simply led Keisuke back to his mother's hospital room.

The moment the door slid open, Keisuke jumped onto his mother bed, causing her to grunt. She rubs his back and kissed his head.  
"Were you waiting long?"

"Naw, This one kid was playing with me, so time went by fast."

She giggled. "Was he one of your classmates?"

"Yeah!" before she could ask another question, he kept speaking. "That… _Special Exam_ you wanted done...what was it?"

"Keisuke..." she began softly, holding her child to her chest. "I-"

"You're _harlot_ of a mother went and got herself pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Keisuke looked at his mother, who gave a grief-stricken look back at him.

"Yes, Honey. You're going to have a sibling."

Keisuke didn't answer. His gaze had shifted to his father. There was a look in his eyes. A war-torn look, the one one would give a stronger enemy. A look of pure hatred.

Keisuke put two and two together quite quickly.

"This isn't dad's baby….is it?"

"Fuck no, it's not."

"D-Dad…? Keisuke's voice shook. He'd never seen his father so angry, and the fact that it was directed at him and his mother scared him even more.

"Go out into the waiting room," Yoshida growled at his son. Once the boy was gone, he pulled out a syringe.

"Wh-what is that?"

"Emergency contraception." He held out his hand in a voiceless command for her to give her's to him.

Her voice was unsteady. She held her arm close to her body and shook her head. "No...It's too late anyway. I'm way to far along for that to work." As she continued to speak she gained more confidence. That confidence faded instantly when he grabbed her arm and raised the syringe.

"Don't you worry your little head about this. I know it's past the time I can do this, but I have my own concoction that'll take care of all this."

The moment he was about to inject the serum into her arm, a certain Blonde Sannin busted right back in the room. "I forgot your discharge papers." She managed between giggling fits. She sobered up a bit when she saw the syringe. "What are you doing?"

"Oh...this is just her medicine...She's got a vitamin deficiency."

"Oh...Well, we'll handle all that from now on." She smiled and pulled Masami out of bed. "Now let's go get a drink to celebrate!"

"Um...Lady Tsunade...I'm pregnant...Remember?"

The shorter female pouted and nodded. "Fine, but next time you pay." She walked out.

Having being left without his 'medicine', Yoshida glared at his wife. "I. Am going. To make. Your life. **HELL**." He promised as he led her out.

The next few months were, as Yoshida promised, hell.

Knowing that the baby would feed off of whatever Masami ate, he gave her the bare minimum of food, and what he did give her, he gave her very small portions.

Keisuke wasn't old enough to understand what was going on, he simply went around doing as he was told; his chores, his school work, his training. He never noticed anything wrong with his mother.

When the day came for the baby to be born, not a thing happened. Her water didn't break, she showed no signs of labor. If you were to look at her it would be hard to tell she was 10 months pregnant.

About a week later, she sat on the couch, hand gently rubbing her stomach and speaking gently to the baby in her belly. "What's wrong little one..." she cooed. "You afraid to come out..." she held back a tear. "I don't blame you..."

Keisuke poked his head in. He had just gotten home. "Mom...Is the baby still not here?

"No..." she sighed. "I'm starting to get worried. He's already a week late...And..." she trailed off about her other concerns. Her academy aged son need not worry about this.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital..? The doctors can help you."

"Keisuke, go wash up. I'll get you a snack."

He nodded and ran up to his room. Once he was sure his mother wouldn't hear, he jumped out the bathroom window and bolted to the hospital.

He returned to his house with a few nurses. The Hokage even tagged along after hearing what Keisuke had to say.

"So, where is your mother?" one of the medics asked. She and the others went to where his mother was. Keisuke tried to follow but was stopped.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" Keisuke looked up at Minato.

"I have some...questions concerning your mother." The blonde tried to sound friendly.

"What about her?"

"Well, she's been absent from all her prenatal exams… And now she's not seeking help even though she may be having complications with the baby."

"Dad just said he'll come when he comes."

"Yes, but after a week, it's best to-" he was interrupted by a scream from Masami.

"Mom?!" Keisuke tried to run in, but Minato grabbed him. "Let me go!"

"Don't worry," Minato said reassuringly. "They've probably just induced labor." He smiled down at the academy student. "You're baby brother will be here soon."

After a few hours, Yoshida walked into the hospital. The medics had moved Masami into a room. Keisuke sat at her bedside holding his baby brother.

"She awake?" Yoshida said to no one in particular.

"She just fell asleep..." Keisuke whispered. "The Hokage wanted to see you..."

"I already talked to him," Yoshida looked to the small heap in his eldest son's arms. "Did she name it?"

"No...She didn't name him…."

Yoshida hit his sleeping wife. She woke up abruptly and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Yoshida..." she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "Did you meet our son?"

" _ **Your**_ son," he corrected curtly. "I had no part in his creation. If I am to put up with raising him, I at least have the right to name him."

"Oh," her tone picked up, thinking he was coming around to the thought of raising their new child.

"His name will be Katai."

"Katai," she thought of the meanings the name could have and nodded. "That could be a fine name."

"It's perfect," he smirked and glared at the baby. "He was a mistake, therefore his name will reflect it."

"Can't 'katai' mean honorable too?" Keisuke frowned.

"He can believe what he wants when he's older, but he'll always be the mistake no one will ever love."


End file.
